Laugh 'till You Pee!
Horry Henry and the Horry-ble Day is the first episode of series 1. In this episode, Horry Henry tries to record a dangerous and hilarious video of someone getting injured in order to win £250. Plot The episode begins at Henry’s Home with Horry Henry watching ”Laugh ‘till you Pee!”. Henry laughs at a clip featuring a man falling of a tree after trying to rescue his cat. The TV presenter reminds the viewers to record a funny video for a chance of winning two hundred and fifty pounds. Henry imagines what it would be like with the cash prize, Perplexed Peter comes in a tells Henry that he wants to see Hurtful Hippos ABC. After asking him to borrow his video camera for a contest. Henry sets off to record some funny videos. Henry was excited! He then laughs to zoom the camera in to his mouth and into the title card. Henry's first video features his Dad getting attacked by Hairy the Cat while fixing his car. Moddy Margaret comes up to Henry and wants to see his video, but then it got deleted when he snatches the camera and blames it on Margaret. Margaret is planning to get revenge on Henry after this event. The next footage is a prank with a dish of flour on the top of the door, with his toy spiders on the floor. Mum comes with shopping and she is about to open the door, but is then interupted by dad asking her. Henry gets a 'fool guy' when Peter falls for the prank. In the garden, Peter is tied on rope to do a bungee jump that Henry is recording. Peter does the jump and wins but Henry yanks the rope (saying that it was suppose to snap) but falls into the paddling pool because Margaret untied the rope. The next video features Peter riding his bike without stabilisers for the first time, not noticing, Margaret secretly removes the brakes. Peter tries to ride safely while going through things, unfortunately Henry gets hit by the bike and is sent flying. After he is woken up by Dad, Henry is told that Prissy Polly is coming for tea. So the blood-covered Henry then puts tripwire on the table cloth with the cake on and films Polly's visit. Margaret rolls a skateboard behind Henry, causing him to fall on the wire and then gets hit by the cake! Before the cake was about to hit Henry, he screams “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” and the scene fades out. The next morning, Henry and Peter rush to BEAKFEST. The door opens, revealing a tall man. The tall man wants Henry to come to him. Henry is confused, and goes to the tall man. The man says he’s won money! Henry is overjoyed! HE’S WON £250! But when Henry is given the money, it’s revealed it was not £250. Instead, it was just £1. Henry is overflowing with red hot anger! He then takes a big breath and screams “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”, ending the episode Quotes ---- *Henry: Are ya’ ready Peter?! *Peter: Uuuuuuh......... yes? *Henry: THEN PEDAL! *Peter: GAAAAGH! (pedals) *Henry: Ya’ see?! THIS IS REAL FUN! FASTER FAAASTEEEER! *Peter: OOOOOH CRUUUUD! *Henry: Um, you can stop now. *Peter: I CAAAAN’T HEEEENRY! *Henry: Why can’t you stop, Peter?! *Peter: SOOOOMEOOONE REMOOOOOVED THE BRAAAAKES! *Henry: WHAAAAT!? (gets hit by Peter) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ---- Trivia/Goofs *There was a deleted scene when it showed Henry lying on the ground with blood. This remained in the final version of the episode, but changed Henry’s expression. *Henry's shirt seems to be more green when he's lying on the ground. This is possibly due to lazy animation. *Henry screamed “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” 3 times in this episode. **The first time was when he got hit by Peter on his bike. **The second time was before the cake hits him. **The third time was when he got a £1. Gallery Ouch!.jpg|Ouch! Ouch!2.jpg|Henry, Peter and Dad at the Park Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes